Juliet
by hoping
Summary: oops ! i know this is for fanfiction ! but i just wanted to write my own story . pls be nice and try to post nice reviews. my first time...


hello :) i've always wanted to write a fantasy romance school kind of thing :) try to giver nice reviews k ? :D Enjoy !-

I looked out of the window. Dry grass. Black sky. Dim sun . Ash-filled air. The deadly humming of the Kraects . The pungent stench of chemicals.

"Waiql recharged", my recharger beeped loudly, breaking the silence that wasn't really silence but was considered to be so in Qey.

I swiftly replaced the Waiql I was wearing with the other and lay on my bed. It was 97 Allrens today . I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves down. I was going to be alright . I wouldn't fail. Okay. So no one failed. I hoped could at least be a illusionist. That would be cool , like my parents, and siblings. I would certainly like to be able to create a large roaring Furion just like my brother could , or create friendly aqua Ditzi like my sister could.

They were four main groups of Qeys and they were the Illusionists, which was what my family was. The Shapeshifters , who could shapeshift ,obviously. The Elementalists who could control the different elements and the Physicists , who could defy Physics. Well, I guess you could already guess what they could do from their names . Shapeshifters were the most common and about half the population on Qey were shapeshifters, from those who could only shapeshift to a mere rat and those who could shapeshift to Lavions, one of the most terrifying beast in Qey , which were very rare . Illusionists came next, with one quarter of the population being able to create illusions not only able to deceive eyes of many but the mind as well. Physicists could defy the laws of physics and end them to their rule , such as jumping as high as the Kraects could fly and even stepping on air . I always wanted to be a Physicist , they were highly respected and made up a small percent of the remaining Qeys.

I always wanted to be special. To be someone highly look up upon. Of course being an illusionist was great too , but I always wanted to stand out from the crowd.

Lastly, there were the elementalists , who make up a good three percent of the whole population , they are able to control and warp the elements to their will. They were the ones who became the generals of our armies, the rulers of our nation . They were the best of the best . I didn't even bother of dreaming to become one of them, because I already knew it was impossible . Besides, they had vigorous training in the Institution , and everyone knew how exhausting and advanced their training was , and I had no wish to undergo such torturous experience .

The Institution was a place where everyone went to after their Basic Knowledge School which was for general Qeys training. We learned about our planet , Qey, the creatures living in it , and basic Qeys. Like creature fighting skills, Waiql knowledge ,as it is a necessity here on Qey, and the basic boring school curriculum .

"Juliet . Please report to the Arena now." A loud blaring noise sounded on my Waiql And woke me up from my thoughts. I sighed irritably,chucked on my boots and stomped out of my room .

I hated hearing my name. It sounded extremely feminine. Juliet sounds like a girl who sits around all day , it sounds like the person is extremely lady-like , graceful and frail and I hated being seen like that. Once, during the boys and girls general training, a boy named Nick had chose to fight me cause apparently " Juliet" sounded like it belonged to a girl that could not fight. I, of course, taught him otherwise. However it still irritated me that I was burdened with such a name like Juliet. Hm… I wanted a name that both a little girly but not too much , maybe one like Jacqueline ? I don't know. Gosh I'm weird .

"Juliet !" I heard my embarrassing name bring screeched over the large hall. Ms Hunter waved at me enthusiastically .

Grimacing at everyone's sudden attention towards me ,(did I mention I hate being the center of attention?) I quickened my pace towards her .

"Where were you ? You're the last one to arrive. Today is an extremely important day for everyone . aren't you excited ? I bet you will be Qeyed as an illusionist just like your siblings ! Good luck Juliet ." quipped Ms Hunter and looked meaningfully at me.

"Haha. Thanks . I appreciate it." I said with a grin and hugged her . She might embarrass me now and then , and talk too much once in a while but I knew her intentions were always meant to help and not hurt. I would miss her .

Stepping up on the armoured train , I waved bye to a teary-eyed Ms Hunter and sat next to my friend Jessica who was screeching my name even louder than Ms Hunter did.

"Jule !" She was practically bouncing off her seat ."Where were you ! I called your room nearly a hundred times ! I'm so nervous. I'll surely be a shapeshifter, I'm just keeping my fingers crossed that I don't end up only able to transform to just a insect !"

"You wont!" I assured her. " You'll be the best one ever. You'll be able to turn to an ant !"

"Hey! You're supposed to say that I cant turn into a fearsome creature and stuff like that . You supposed to encourage me !"

Jessica has been my best friend since, well , since I could remember . She had brown straight hair that pooled at her waist , but no one except me knew that as she absolutely adore tying her hair in various styles. There were some days of which she even wore wigs, which I tore off her head the minute I saw it. Jessica knew me the best . I would gladly tell you more about how pretty she is , and how much she understands me and the past experiences we had together, but I am too lazy , so I wont . Just understand this. Jessica and I are extremely close.

"Jule!" Jessica loud voice pierced my thoughts. " Jule!"

"What ?" I snapped and poked her hard .

"Julian is heading over ! What do I do ?" She squealed nervously and latched tightly onto my arm.

Julian was Jessica's boyfriend. You could say they were a match made in heaven. Julian was fair haired ,blue eyed , tall and stoic , and almost every girl in our basic knowledge school had at least crushed on him once. Well, either than me of course. But among all the beauties there, he chose Jessica , my sweet and lovely best friend who had a big build , small eyes and short brown hair ,but had a beautiful and cheerful personality . They were so sweet it gave me goose bumps just watching them , and well , made me ache for someone too.

" Just be yourself ." I assured her . "He loves that you ."

"Babe!" Julian called out to Jessica , flashing one of his killer smiles and excitedly increasingly his pace towards us . " Are u nervous to find out what your Qey is ? I couldn't sleep last night just thinking about it .Hey Juliet !"

I smiled brightly in response and waved . And I took my cue to leave. Jessica relaxed and waved to Julian enthusiastically. I sighed, those two lovebirds.

I retreated to a quiet corner of the train and ust simply sat there. As I leaned back and observed my surroundings, I saw Jack. He was with his group of friends and they were cackling with laughter over what one of them had said . Jack was at the window seat, smiling yet looking out at the distance with a indescribable look in his green eyes. He had his legs propped up on the empty chair opposite him and to me, he looked extremely handsome.

I had been crushing on Jack for the whole year now. Ever since I saw how calm , smart and friendly personality of his. Jack wasn't like Juilian. He wasn't charming and wasn't exactly dashing in the eyes of others, but he had a certain air of knowing around him that made me like him so much.

Frowning at my constant fawning over Jack I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to get a quick rest before the train reached The Institution.

"You ass! Look ! I told you not to scare it ! My darling Lupin has flown away ! Go catch it ! Its your fault" I heard squabbling going on outside and tried to shut it out.

" No way ! You were the one who asked me to try to pet it !"

" Yea I did , but I didn't ask you to literally almost squish its face ! "

" Alright guys. I'll go get it . Stop yelling ." A deep voice said calmly. Jack.

Just as I was smiling to myself about how nice of a person he was , I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes irritably only to see Jack and felt a flush rise up to me face.

"Excuse me Juliet. Do u mind if I look under your seat? My friend's Lupin has flown under there and I need to catch it back for him to stop whining."Jack asked with an embarrassed smile on his face and looked irritatingly at his friend who was now hollering at an embarrassing high pitch for a boy.

"Oh ! Uh. Sure!" I swiftly stood up and watched him reach under the seat and grab the Lupin.

He stood up , flashed his killer smile at me again " Thanks. See you around !" .

As I watched him walk away, my heart thumped in my chest, and I chastised myself for getting so happy and worked up over such a small thing. _God, he wasn't even interested in me ! How did he know my name …And he said he'll see my around!_

After calming down , I peeped from where I was sitting at Jessica and Julian. Jessica had a lock of hair tucked behind her ear as she blushed and giggled, and Julian was blushing slightly as well . They were both talking and holding hands and were just too much sweetness for me. I couldn't possibly interrupt them.

I looked out of the window again , but this time something I saw took my breath away. The Institution.

_end_


End file.
